Oh, Baby!
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: After unfortunate circumstances, the angels are all for some reason turning into babies! And guess who gets to take care of them. Those lucky Winchesters. *Fluffy multi-chapter fic* *deaged!angels* T for language
1. Toddling Castiel

Dean sighed, dropping the book on the table and rubbing his face in his hands. He never knew de-aging spells were possible but according to two-year-old Castiel they were. Problem was figuring out how to reverse it.

Cas was still mostly Cas, just younger and speech-limited. Currently he sat on Dean's bed in an old t-shirt that absolutely swallowed him, watching cartoons. When he shrunk, a tiny pair of ebony wings, soft with down feathers, sprouted from his back. They'd flutter when the angel was startled, happy, or if he ran. Which apparently was the preferred method of getting around to Castiel.

Sam pulled back in to the motel from his shopping trip. He came in and dropped the bags on his bed. "Any luck with a reversal spell?"

"Nope," Dean stood and took a swig of beer, "How'd shopping go?"

Sam pulled out pairs of toddler jeans and khakis and a few shirts. "I thought you'd appreciate this one…" he handed one over with "Trust me, I'm a little angel" written across the front. Dean snickered, rifling through the others which included "Lady Killer" and "I know I'm cute" as well as a plain blue and green striped polo. Cas crawled to the end of Dean's bed and stretched an arm out.

"Hang on, hang on," Dean lifted him and tossed the tyke onto Sam's bed. He picked through the bags to find more boring things and threw them over. Cas picked through one to find a little plush bee; he squealed and cooed, hugging the bee close.

Sam laughed, "Hey, Cas look…" He reached under the plush and pulled the Velcro, turning the toy into a pillow. Cas smiled brightly, jumping to his pudgy feet and bouncing around. Both Winchesters laughed before Cas flopped onto his bottom. Dean snatched up a sippy cup and unscrewed the lid, finding milk to fill the plastic container with.

"Just so someone can't complain anymore…" Dean checked for a spill stopper then put the lid back on and handed it over. The cup changed from purple to blue where Cas handled it, which greatly amused him. He tossed himself down a cuddled the bee closer, sucking down the milk until he hiccupped.

Sam watched Dean smile at the miniature angel. He knew his brother was enjoying this more than he'd admit. Cas rolled on his side and stretched an arm out toward Dean.

"Mm…Deeee-ah!" Cas mumbled, milk dribbled down his chin. Dean stooped in front of him and the tot scooted closer, wrapping his arms and legs around the hunter, "Hold." Cas whined.

Both men snickered and Dean picked him up, settling the angel on his hip. "Happy?" Dean asked. He received a nod and a few flaps of tiny wings as Cas rested his head on Dean's collar. "You goin' to sleep on me?" Another, slower nod.

Sam snickered, "And now he'll never leave your side. Or, at least not without a fight."

"Shut up, Sammy…" Dean mumbled, "We gotta get to that job, anyway." The hunters began packing up, Dean readjusting the nearly-asleep toddler as necessary. Before leaving, Sam took the old t-shirt from Cas and Dean put a pull-up over his bottom. He pulled the first shirt over his head and a pair of khaki shorts made their way over the pull-up. "Kay, do you have to pee?" With a no, Dean took him to the bathroom, "Pee anyway," he turned away to give the child privacy.

The pair was out the door to meet Sam. The taller took Cas and plopped him in the carseat he just bought. Several minutes were wasted trying to figure out how to buckle the damn thing. "Whatever you do, do NOT unbuckle this. Or else." Sam threatened.

Dean sat in the driver's seat and smiled back at the two while Sam handed over the sippy cup and bee plush. They argued over using it as a pillow or a toy and the threat of tears from a sleepy angel won 'toy' as its purpose. Sam plunked into the passenger seat and sighed while Dean laughed, turned the car on and took off toward North Dakota.

* * *

><p>They pulled into a motel parking lot; Dean lifted Cas out onto his feet and took the tyke's hand, allowing him to drag the hunter toward the doors to find a bathroom. Sam took care of getting a room while Dean watched the tot. They set up the room and Sam settled down to research what they already knew while Dean played Monster's Den with Castiel. It was hilarious to watch a grown man hide under a blanket and wait for the child to smack his head so he would pop out. Dean would quickly tickle his sides and retreat back under the blanket to repeat the cycle, leaving the giggling angel to recollect enough to attack again.<p>

On about the 7th time of Dean popping through he snatched the angel and plopped him in his lap to tickle and raspberry him. Cas squealed and kicked, his tiny fists connecting with Dean's chest and arms.

"D-Dean-ah!" Cas yelped. Dean released the child and let him stand when he was tackled. Cas jumped on his chest rolled across him, "De-ee-ee-ean-ah!" Cas giggled, jumping on the man's ribcage with his bone-y butt.

Sam snickered where he sat, watching his brother get "beat up" by someone in training underwear.

"OK, OK!" Dean stopped the child, "Uncle, uncle," he laughed, "We need a new game…" he said as he rubbed his stomach.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to a diner and came in, sitting down for breakfast the next morning. Cas sat in a booster seat with an activity sheet and crayons. He didn't understand the maze so was just coloring it purple. The waitress brought their plates over, cooing at Cas, who smiled bright and thanked her for the food. The three shoveled food in (some neater than others…) when Officer Jody Mills came in.<p>

"Well look what the cat dragged in," she smiled. A double take later and, "Who's the kid?"

"His name's Cas. He's…an angel…" Sam explained. "He got hit with an age reversal spell - we think - so now he's two. Ish."

Cas tossed his head back and held up his coloring page for her to praise. The angel got a smile from her, which was good enough for him.

"So I guess you boys are here about the whole de-hearted, de-livered murder?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, possible werewolf but the liver part's confusing," Dean said, gnawing on his bacon strip.

"Maybe he was just extra hungry?"

The boys snickered, "We'll see…" they answered. Standing, Dean picked Cas up and Sam tossed down money for the meal. They followed Jody out and she led the way to the crime scene. Sam and Dean were dressed already for the FBI skit while Cas had his striped shirt and jeans. The light-up sneakers made their bit a little less serious and convincing but Castiel couldn't go around barefoot.

Sam spotted the vic's wife and went to question her about her husband while Dean and Cas looked at the body. Yeah that looked pretty funny; a toddler pointing out wrist scratches and looking expressionless as he stared into where the man's chest should've been. After freaking out the woman, Sam rejoined the other two, determining 'werewolf who got confused' was the most likely scenario.

"Alright we'll figure out who might be next and gank that sonofa bitch tonight." Dean said, readjusting the angel on his hip.

"One little problem," Sam started, pointing to Cas, "What're we doing with Clingy McToddlerpants?"

"We'll take 'im with us." Dean shrugged.

"Dean. He's two. We can't take him to go kill a _werewolf_." Sam chastised.

"I can take care of the little guy." Jody offered, catching the tail-end of their conversation.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure. Taking care of a baby angel can't be much different than taking care of a kid." The boys took up her offer, saying they'd bring the now-sleeping tot over that evening.

* * *

><p>The Impala pulled up to Jody's house and the Winchesters came up with angel in tow. Sam handed her a bag of necessities for the child and Dean handed over Cas.<p>

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Sam said. Jody nodded, bouncing the two-year-old on her leg where she sat. Cas looked up at her then over at Dean before making grabby-hands for his hunter.

"You gotta stay here, bud. We'll be back soon, kay?" Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair and lightly squeezed his palm with his thumb. Dean and Sam left right after, not wanting to see Cas' freak-out that Jody was oh-so naïve wouldn't happen.

"Welp, looks like it's just you and me." Jody said to the child, turning him to face her, "You hungry?" she asked, standing.

"D-Dean…" Cas mumbled, clutching her sleeve in his small fist.

"Dean'll be back after he and Sam get rid of the werewolf, sweetie." The woman rubbed the small of his back when large tears filled his eyes. Castiel's wings smacked as hard as they could against his back and her hand, signaling distress.

"I WANT DE-EE-AH!" he sobbed, slamming his head against Jody's chest. She quickly ran him to the living room, remembering that Dean said Cas liked cartoons. She turned on the TV and switched it to Spongebob, still trying to stop the tears.

"Look, look Cassie, cartoons," she said with a coo. Cas continued to cry, mumbling about Dean and Sam. Jody reached into his bag and pulled out the bee plush, "Here, here's your bee."

That seemed to somewhat calm him as he snatched the toy and buried his face in the fuzz, colliding against the woman's neck. "Dean-ah…" he hiccupped, "S-Sam…" Eventually the crying stopped long enough for the tear-soaked toddler to fall asleep in the police woman's lap with a yellow sponge laughing in the background.

* * *

><p>The Impala purred to a stop about an hour later, waking Jody but luckily not the bundle beside her. Dean made his way inside, knocking on the door frame. Jody sat up, starling Castiel awake. The tot spotted Dean and jumped to his stubby legs, toddling over and stretching up. Dean smiled, lifting him swiftly up, "Hey, Cas." The angel grabbed at the hunter's cheek where a large scratch made its presence known.<p>

"Uh oh…" Cas whispered.

Dean snickered, "It's OK, bud. Just a small cut." Cas smiled and hugged the man's neck. Dean looked to Jody, "How was he?"

"Well, he cried for a good twenty minutes until he fell asleep…after that he just now woke up." She explained.

Dean chuckled and nodded, "Yeah I kinda expected that…"

"So how'd it go getting the werewolf?"

Dean shifted feet, hiking his angel up on his side, "Well…it wasn't exactly a werewolf…it's a little worse than that…"

"What do you mean?"

"DEAN HURRY UP HE WON'T STOP KICKING MY FUCKING SEAT!" Sam shouted into the house.

**Okay~! Chapter one done! What do you guys think so far? Enjoying the deaged!Cas instead of season 10? Didja need some fluff? **

**Next chapter will be interesting to say the least, feel free to try and guess what's gonna happen and who is kicking Sam's seat!**

**Review and let me know what you think so far!**


	2. To Gabriel goes the Spoils

_"So how'd it go getting the werewolf?"_

_Dean shifted feet, hiking his angel up on his side, "Well…it wasn't exactly a werewolf…it's a little worse than that…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"DEAN HURRY UP HE WON'T STOP KICKING MY FUCKING SEAT!" Sam shouted into the house._

Jody, Dean and Cas ran outside to find Sam hunched over the passenger side backseat. "I swear, if you don't quit kicking my seat I will-"

"Sammy." Dean called. Sam stood to his full height, revealing a child about three years old in a carseat beside Cas'. The child had messy, curly blond hair paired with whiskey colored eyes and golden wings. His wings were larger than Castiel's, being made already with flight feathers, though a few bottom rows still possessed down feathers.

"Who is that?" Jody asked.

"That's Gabriel…"

To say she was surprised was an understatement. "You…you mean the archangel?!"

Dean nodded, taking the toddler in his arms to the other side along with his bag. "Yeah, he fixed the werewolf thing up for us because he was freaking out. Apparently this thing ain't just a witch's spell."

Sam started to turn to get into the car when he was stopped by a tiny fist in his jacket. Resisting an eyeroll, he stooped down to eyelevel with the archangel.

"I'm sorry, Samby." Gabe said, wrapping his short arms around Sam's neck. The little child sniffled and buried his nose into the front of the older man's neck, rubbing a small bit of runny snot off. And, I'll be damned of Sam couldn't forgive the little guy for everything and anything. He wouldn't even be mad if Gabriel told him that he was the one who allowed the thought of clowns to be a thing. The hunter hugged him back, patting the small of his back lightly before standing again.

"Uh, thanks again, Jody…" he said before getting in his seat.

They took off to the motel and struggled to get both boys to walk into the room. Once inside, Cas took up a spot on Dean's bed and flattened his pillow, ready to fall asleep. Gabe jumped onto Sam's bed, picking up the pillowpet his chose – a moose – and yelped, "Let's play, Samby!" before smacking the taller with the pillow upside the head.

Sam stood frozen for a second, taking in what had just happened. Before the angel could jump down from the bed, he snatched him by the waist and sat him down, "Let's sleep," he said tiredly.

Dean had already crawled into bed and was rubbing Castiel's back to lull the tot asleep. Sam pulled back the covers and coaxed the blond under. After Gabe accepted his fate he curled against Sam, taking a fistful of the man's shirt into his pudgy hand. An hour's time later and the entire room was dead silent, the only noise was the mini fridge humming the background.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dean and Sam were awaken to the sound of Cas' crying and things hitting the ground. Dean looked over to see two little boys covered in dirt with their bag's contents dumped on the floor. The door to outside was left wide open and a small frog hopped out to freedom.<p>

Without questioning it because it was way too early to deal with this shit, the elder hunter went to the bathroom and started the water. Sam carried both boys back and stripped them, tossed them in the water, and helped his brother wash the two troublemakers. After drying them, Dean slipped a pull-up on Cas and Sam helped Gabriel into his underwear. They held off completely dressing them in fear of them covering themselves in dirt and mud again. The little angels ran out to the main room and jumped onto Dean's bed while the hunters cleaned up their mess.

"OK," Sam groaned as he stood, "we might wanna get going soon." He and Dean got dressed and helped the boys into their outfits. Dean spotted Castiel's plush under the table and went to retrieve it. As he stood he bumped his head against the table.

"Ow! Sonofa bitch!" he yelled through the pain. From where he sat, Gabriel laughed and clapped, which seemed to cause the bump forming to grow cartoonishly large. To say Sam stayed composed would be the lie of the century; his snickers quickly developed into full-body laughter. "Gabriel!" Dean yelled, falling onto his back and throwing Cas' bee at Sam's head. The little trickster only laughter harder and clapped again, which made the bump disappear. "What the hell was that?!"

Sam recollected himself and cleared his throat, "I think he still has trickster abilities," he answered. The taller picked up his little troublemaker and the shorter snatched up the youngest. They went out to the car and buckled the little ones in and handed them cups of juice and their pillowpets. Getting in, Dean switched on the Impala and started to head back toward the bunker.

* * *

><p>"I gotta pee." Cas said for the eighth time.<p>

"We know, bud. I'm tryin' to find somewhere to turn off." Dean replied, agitation building in his voice. Luckily, he found a McDonald's to stop at and take Castiel in. Dean pulled in, which got Gabriel excited.

"Food break!" the archangel yelped. He clapped, which resulted in Cas' need to relieve himself to not be necessary anymore.

"Oh, God! Gabe!" Dean groaned. The hunters got out of the vehicle and reached for the kids. Sam lifted Gabriel up while Dean had Castiel walk. The child began crying, reaching up to Dean with his free hand while Dean stared straight forward. He walked a little too fast for Castiel, which made the boy's crying worse before they got to the bathroom.

Cas' tears didn't stop once they were inside, if anything they got heavier. He heaved as Dean disrobed him, hiccupped hard enough to make himself cough as Dean dried him off, and by the time Dean was putting new bottoms on him, the angel was making incoherent noises and sobs into his breaths.

"Hey, hey, Cas. Everything's fine, now." Dean said, trying to sound calming, "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep on," he added, picking up his angel. Cas' crying slowed once he was in Dean's arms, he clung tight to the hunter's shirt while he rubbed his back. They went out into the restaurant where Sam and Gabriel had already gotten food. Dean sat down with the raven-haired boy, who refused to move from his lap. Castiel reached over and snatched his chicken nuggets and fries. The eldest decided it was best to avoid more waterworks and let his angel stay put.

" 'M sorry, Cassie for makin' you pee youself." Gabriel apologized. Cas' wings fluttered under his shirt and he nodded, grinning widely. Gabe smiled and his wings tried to move from their flatted state as he looked up at Sam.

The taller patted his back, which was enough to elate the archangel to reach over and snatch a French fry from Dean's box.

"Hey!" Dean yelped through his burger.

"It's just one fry, Dean," Sam snickered.

Dean glared at the giggling child who had his fry dangling from his lips. The trance was only broken when Cas leaned his head back and pushed his lips against Dean's chin.

"Don' be mad, Dean-ah," he said, sticking a greasy finger against the corner of the hunter's mouth. Dean chuckled and looked down, kissing the top of Cas' head. By the time they finished eating Gabriel had stolen six fries and somehow still gotten icecream.

They loaded the kids in the car and slammed the doors. "You need to stop spoiling Gabe," Dean pointed to his brother.

"What're you talking about?" Sam asked, resting his forearms on the hood of the car, "It's not like you haven't spoiled Cas rotten…"

"Yeah but Cas isn't being a dick. Gabriel is."

"He took a couple fries. Big whoop." Sam popped open his door, "Gabe's fine." Dean rolled his eyes but got behind the wheel, his brother beside him.

"Don't get icecream all over the seat!" the elder warned.

* * *

><p>The four came into the bunker three hours later. Gabriel was nearly asleep, his nose buried in Sam's neck. Castiel laid in Dean's arms, having outright refused being sat on Dean's hip and hanging on, so the hunter had to carry him bridal style.<p>

Sam switched on the lights and tossed down the diaper bag. He sighed and grunted as he sat Gabe in a chair.

Dean sat Cas on his feet and let the tot take off toward the bathroom. Dean smiled his brother while he tried to clean off Gabriel's face yet again from the sticky mess of the icecream.

Everything was peaceful until there was a crash from the kitchen.

"Cas?!" Dean yelped, taking off down to the room. He stopped in the doorway and didn't exactly spot Cas. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me."

Castiel came in behind him and broke into a huge grin, "Balthy!"

"Cassie!"

**Sorry it took so long with this chapter, I would've done this Friday but I got sick! **

**...Yes I can make as many angels babies as I want and y'all'll see why soon! **

**Anywho, tell me what you thought of this chapter! And, thank you to Elionu for being the ONLY review!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Is there anything you guys want to see Balthazar do in the next chapter? Or any other angels that should be brought back as children?**


	3. Dean Don't Like Unicorns

_Everything was peaceful until there was a crash from the kitchen._

_"Cas?!" Dean yelped, taking off down to the room. He stopped in the doorway and didn't exactly spot Cas. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me."_

_Castiel came in behind him and broke into a huge grin, "Balthy!"_

_"Cassie!"_

The three children sat in front of the TV with _My Little Pony_ playing. Dean pulled his brother to the side and looked back at the angels. He fought a smile, smooshing it down in favor of an annoyed frown and eyebrow wrinkle.

"What're we gonna do?! If a bunch of angels are just gonna pop up, we're gonna run out of money and space!" he complained.

"Well at least we have a better idea on what's going on…it's gotta be something angelic changing them or bringing them back." Sam switched his weight to his left, "At least they're all potty-trai-"

The younger Winchester was cut off by Gabe's shout of "EEWW! Balthy!" The brothers ran over, immediately noticing a small wet spot forming around the latest angel child. Dean lifted him quickly and ran with the angel outstretched to the bathroom. He stripped the tot's pants and his Hulk underwear. Balthazar stood with his thumb between his teeth, small giggles seeping through while Dean dried him and worked a pull-up over the child's bottom.

"Oh, you think you're cute, don'tcha?" Dean asked rhetorically. Balthazar grinned through his thumb, clutching the hunter's shirt in his tiny hand. Dean set the tyke down, allowing him to run off in his pull-up. Sam came in with Gabriel on his back. The archangel crawled farther up Sam's shoulders away from his hyper, goofy brother.

"I guess we need to take him out for clothes and stuff…" Sam said. Dean nodded and went to help Cas put on his shoes.

* * *

><p>"Gabe, sit <em>down<em>." Dean hissed, pulling the oldest angel's arm. He plopped on his bottom in the buggy basket, glaring up at the hunter.

"No, Cas, you can't have those." Sam swatted the youngest one's hand away from a display of cookies. The raven haired boy sunk farther in the child's seat, a pout forming on his bottom lip. Dean looked at his brother as he snatched a box of cookies and sat them beside Castiel, who grinned widely and jumped in his seat, wings flapping hard through his shirt.

"OK, OK calm down…" Dean chuckled and pushed his angel down in his seat.

Balthazar leaned over the sides of the buggy and ran his hands through the toddler clothes while Dean and Sam picked out articles for him. They tossed them in with Gabriel and Balthazar and continued on.

"Alright, pick out a pillow…" Dean lifted the middle angel up and balanced him against the display. He scanned over his options, which included a ladybug or panda or puppy or even a penguin. There were Disney ones as well; Simba and the Cheshire cat being the best. Oh, but the best one was not even listed here! Balthazar squealed and shrieked when he spotted it and leaned down toward it even through Dean's restraining. "OK, which one! I'll grab it for you, jeez!"

Dean was not pleased. A unicorn. WHY.

The French angel sat snuggling his unicorn pillow pet when they got to the shoes aisle. Sam lifted him out while Dean got Cas and Gabriel down so they could stretch a bit. Balthazar looked at what his brothers had chosen; Cassie had light-up sneakers and Gabey's were little foxes with Velcro straps. But he had other shoes in mind. He trotted over to a white pair that had his absolute favorite pony on them. Pinkie Pie. Hell yeah.

Sam snickered at the choice but helped him find his size despite Dean's groans and complaints about him being a boy not a girl. They loaded the children back in the cart and took them to the check out.

"Hi, did you find everything alright?" the cashier asked when they pulled up to her lane.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam replied, plopping clothes and shoes up on the conveyor belt. She scanned everything and put them in bags before looking at the one child clutching his unicorn in his arms.

"Can I see that so I can scan it, sweetie?"

"_NO_!" he curled in closer.

"Balth, if she doesn't scan it you can't take it home." Dean intervened, tapping the horn. Balthazar looked back at him then up at the lady. He reluctantly held up the pillow and allowed her to find the tag and check it out from his hands. Immediately after, he yanked it into his lap while Sam paid for everything and Dean pushed them out. They set up the booster seat in the car and plopped Gabe in while putting the other two in the full sized seats. Cas stuck his fingers against Dean's lips when he was buckled in, a sign for a kiss. Dean snickered but pecked the child's cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Wha' 'bout Balthy?" Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes but went to the other side of his baby to peck French boy's cheek. The brothers fixed themselves in front and took off back to the bunker.

* * *

><p>Getting back, Sam carried a 'sleeping' Gabriel inside. Once in, the archangel perked up.<p>

"Did you fake sleep so I'd carry you?" Sam laughed. Gabe nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"I's tired, though…" he mumbled. Sam switched him to the other hip and took the tot to the extra bedroom and laid him down. He handed him his moose pillow, pulled the covers up, and let the child go to sleep. "Leave the door open!" he yelped before Sam left.

The younger Winchester met his brother who was fixing sippy-cups of milk for the youngest two. Cas and Balthazar laid on the couch against each other watching some weird cartoon on Disney. Something about twins, Sam had no idea. Dean handed the cups and the brothers could watch the angels succumb to sleep just as their older brother had. After about twenty minutes they were out and Dean and Sam took them to the bedroom to lay with Gabriel.

"You know," Dean began, "They aren't that bad when they're asleep…"

Sam chuckled, "Nah, they're alright." He patted his brother on the shoulder, "Welp. 'Night."

* * *

><p>When Adam woke up, the last thing he expected was for two little babies to be on his chest.<p>

"OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" he yelled, tossing them off and backtracking against a tree. The two started crying. As he calmed down, he noticed they looked a bit familiar. One had coal black hair and the other had really not much hair but it was blond nonetheless. Wait. Why was he not in the cage? Oh. _Oh shit._ He was topside and these were…Lucifer and Michael.

Oh _shit._

**So yeah. Adam and two archangels...**

**The next chapter'll be more focused on them, obviously. Adam's adventures in babysitting. That should go well, right? Right?**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Any suggestions for what you think should happen would be awesome!**

**...Also Samandriel is COMING. I have a plan.**


	4. Adam's Little Headaches

_When Adam woke up, the last thing he expected was for two little babies to be on his chest._

_"OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" he yelled, tossing them off and backtracking against a tree. The two started crying. As he calmed down, he noticed they looked a bit familiar. One had coal black hair and the other had really not much hair but it was blond nonetheless. Wait. Why was he not in the cage? Oh. Oh shit. He was topside and these were…Lucifer and Michael._

_Oh _shit_._

Adam scrambled back to the children, attempting to calm their crying. Just as they began to calm down, wings sprouted from their dirty backs. Lucifer's bright white wings were nearly as long as him though he could move them so they seemed to be about half his length. Michael's powder blue pair were just a slight bit larger and seemed to have a second, tinier set growing below. It took several moments for the shock to dissipate from seeing their wings physical wings before the man could scoop them up in his arms.

"Ad-ah-ad," Michael sniffled, clinging to the Milligan's shoulder. He dug his tiny toes into the man's ribcage and wrapped his wing around his arm. Luci sat with a thumb jammed between his teeth, sucking it with droopy eyes.

"Sh…please stop clawing me!" Adam seethed. "I have no idea what is going on…" he took a moment to scan the surroundings, "Or where the hell we are…but don't- just don't cry…" He had no idea why it was too difficult to just drop the nuisances and run for safety, but he just couldn't. Scanning closer, Adam spotted a path that he was able to follow out to a town. The twenty-four-year-old figured since he was still dressed in the same clothes as when he – ahem – jumped, he still had his mom's credit card.

"OK, food time," he announced, lugging the kids into a diner. He plopped them down on one side of the booth and sat himself on the other.

A chipper waitress came over, swinging slightly closer to Adam than he'd've liked at the time. "How can I help y'all?" she asked, resting a hand on the Milligan's shoulder. He shimmied away from her, earning a snicker from the two tots.

"Um, Coke for me. Apple juice for these two." Adam answered, avoiding he eyes. The lady, defeated, scribbled down their drink orders quickly.

"I'll be back to take orders for your meals…" She handed them menus and sauntered back to the counter.

Michael jutted his brother's side to make him move, which resulted in Luci pushing him back. So, Michael pushed harder.

And Lucifer pulled his vessel's hair.

"Ad-ah!" Michael screeched, tugging hard on Luci's cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop, you two! Stop – stop, dammit!" Adam yanked them apart, pushing Lucifer closer to the window. "Don't cause a scene, you two."

The waitress – Debby – came back with their drinks. She took the order over of a cheese burger and two orders of chicken nuggets and headed back to the kitchen. Adam sucked down most of his drink in one sip while the angels barely drank any. Right. They probably don't have to eat or drink or anything. Lucky bastards.

After eating and Adam having to stop the two from strangling each other with dinosaur shaped chicken-something, the Milligan decided he needed some serious help. Time to call his brothers. He asked to use a phone and managed to get the number for Dean right the third time.

"…_Yes?"_ Dean's voice croaked from the other side.

"Dean? It's Adam…"

"_Adam? Archangel Vessel whoops-you-got-stuck-in-hell Adam?"_

"…Yes." Adam hissed, "By the way, thanks." He added sarcastically.

"_Sorry, man. We tried, but the angels are kinda picky about who gets to get outta hell. Wait – how to hell did you get out?"_

A weight pulled on Adam's hand, swinging around while different hands dug into his shirt, "I dunno. One minute I'm in the cage and the next I wake up with two toddlers on me-"

"_Toddlers?"_

"Yeah, Michael and…uh, Lucifer," Adam tried to whisper the second name, not wanting to scare the ever-loving fuck out of the people in the diner. "They somehow got really small."

"_Yeah, yeah, OK. Hey, stop – no, no put that down! So where are y- NO PUT THE SWORD DOWN! Where-where are you?"_

"Dean are you OK?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. We're gonna come get ya, where are you?"_

"Um…I don't know. I woke up in a graveyard."

"_Graveyard? 'Kay, I think I know where you are…Sammy, gotta go pick up Adam! Yeah, I know! No, just give them their freaking baths, they won't kill you – I think. I'll be there tomorrow, Adam."_

"OK." The line went dead. Adam picked up the two kids, paid for their food and set out to the store. He bought two harnesses and clicked them around either child, careful to avoid the wings protruding from their backs. He then hooked the leash ropes into the backs. "There," he said as he stood from Luci, "now I don't have to worry about you two getting in trouble." They walked until they came to a motel and signed in, relieved to have somewhere to lay down if only for a few hours.

Adam's head hit the pillow immediately and he allowed his body to fully relax while the two archangels were occupied with a cartoon he put on. Hours later, he awoke to crying and loud thunder.

"Ad-ah-ad!" Michael sobbed, hobbling over and colliding into the man's leg. Luci climbed up the sheets and hid his face in Adam's jacket. Adam pulled Michael into his lap, confusion written across his sleepy expression.

"Are – are you two afraid?" he yawned. Another rumble and flash of lightning. The younger whimpered and pushed himself farther into his protection's ribs.

"M-make it stop!"

"I don't like it!"

Adam groaned and hauled both kids on either side of himself, rubbing their backs and helping them to lay down, "I can't make it stop. If anyone could, it would be you two. So I don't get why you're scared. Just, don't be scared, it can't hurt you. Me, yes. You, no." Somehow saying it could hurt him made them cry harder. Aw. They did care. They waited out the storm until the tots could be willed to sleep, all three curling up together.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Dean called as he entered the room. He slapped his half-brother's leg and shook his shoulder.<p>

"Huh, wha…?" Adam sat up groggily, waking the kids. They rubbed their sleepy eyes and yawned widely, tiny teeth becoming visible. "Dean…how did you find my hotel?"

"There were only three in this town, wasn't that hard." He helped his brother peel the angels off his abdomen so he could stand. Little did Dean know that picking up Michael would result in the toddler not wanting to let go.

"Nooooo!" he cried, wrapping his feet around Dean as tightly as he could. "Mine!"

"I'm not yours, little dude." Dean mumbled. Adam took Lucifer and together they managed to buckle the two in the carseats. "OK, if either of you figure out how to undo those, don't. Unless you wanna be a dead baby angel."

You know, sometimes it's hard to tell if he was giving good advice or threatening.

They drove off to the bunker, which didn't impress Adam at first. "This," he started, slamming his door, "Is your great, secret bunker?" He picked up Luci while Dean had Michael octopus-ride him down to the door.

"Oh, trust me. It gets better." He threw open the door and bounded down the steps with a smug grin, ready to show off his home. The eldest Winchester was met with something he never wanted to see, instead. "WHY DO THEY HAVE _MY_ SLINKY?!"

Sam ran in, "Balthazar found it and wouldn't shut up until I let him keep it," he breathed out, sounding like he hadn't had a break since Dean left the day before. In front of the three adults were three children doing a wave with the rainbow slinky, giggling and squealing in delight as they took turns trying to stick their tongues in the center while the two others swung as fast as they could. Children are dangerous.

"Gabey!" The other two archangels attacked their brother, smothering him in a hug. The three laughed and rolled, pouncing on top of each other in a way that almost seemed loving and brotherly.

"So, anything new?" Dean asked while Adam was in shock at the amount of baby angels in one room. Dean picked up Castiel to prevent the tot from crying which, from the amount of tear stands on his face, he'd been doing a lot recently.

Sam rubbed his face, "Uh yeah…" he nodded in the direction of the kitchen, telling his brothers to follow him. They all stepped down and saw a baby sitting in the sink splashing bubbly water. "According to the other three, it's Samandriel."

"Great. Just perfect."

"What kind of name is Samandriel?"

**Samandriel will be only about one. Give or take. So what did y'all think of this one? Sorry if it seems a little hasty, but I had it in my head to just get them to the bunker so it went a little quick. I'll try to expand a bit in the next chapter.**

**I won't be doing any more angels in FULL detail, however, after Samandriel! There will be mention of some but no more will be actually _joining_ the Winchesters.**

**Another thing! How many of you would want to see a partner fic for this with the demons? If you would, review and tell me!**


	5. Cutie Pies Everywhere

_"So, anything new?" Dean asked while Adam was in shock at the amount of baby angels in one room. Dean picked up Castiel to prevent the tot from crying which, from the amount of tear stands on his face, he'd been doing a lot recently._

_Sam rubbed his face, "Uh yeah…" he nodded in the direction of the kitchen, telling his brothers to follow him. They all stepped down and saw a baby sitting in the sink splashing bubbly water. "According to the other three, it's Samandriel."_

_"Great. Just perfect."_

_"What kind of name is Samandriel?"_

A crash from the library sent Sam and Dean running out. Sam plopped Samandriel in his half-brother's arms as he ran out. Adam swiveled around to watch the two as they left him. Alone. With a baby angel. That had never met him.

Samandriel looked at the human and started to heave, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, nonono, please don't cry…" Adam set the baby upright against his chest and patted his back, trying to keep him calm. The angel cried out, loud wails piercing the Milligan's ears. "Shhhh, please stop crying…" Adam whined. He let out mock cries, which, interestingly, calmed him slightly. Samandriel peered up at him through watery eyes, a look that practically asked _Why are you crying, too?_

Adam snickered and the baby set his chin against his chest and looked at him with a gummy grin, trying to cheer the man up. OK. He was kinda cute. Adam laid the angel down and picked a diaper out of the plastic bag, putting it on his bottom before dressing Samandriel in a red onesie with little beetles on it.

"Y'know, you're a cute little squirt." Adam said. The baby giggled and gargled, wiggling in his arms. The sight made the Milligan laugh as he lifted the child up. They walked out to join the others, finding Gabriel and Lucifer beating each other in a fight for Sam and Michael and Castiel were busy climbing Dean to replace Balthazar in the hunter's arms.

Samandriel began crying again, so Adam took off to find the spare bedroom set up for little angels so maybe he could lay him down for a nap. A play pen stood beside the bed, so Adam stuck him in it. He covered the angel with a blanket and slowly walked out, shutting the door half way.

Adam ran back in and began peeling angels off each other and Dean and helped Sam keep the archangels separate. Dean hunched over and rested his hands on his knees, "I-I'm not a freaking jungle gym!" he breathed out. It took a lot of control for Adam to not laugh, but he managed.

Cas apologized and hugged his Dean, encouraging Michael to do the same. Balthazar had climbed onto a table and avoided most of the fighting, so he was able to laugh. Sam picked up Gabriel while Adam held Luci (though the devil was muttering none too quietly under his breath in that special Enochian).

"OK, I think it's time for little angels to take naps." Sam announced. Dean picked up Cas and held Michael's hand while Adam scooped up Balthazar and they went to the bedroom.

Samandriel was fast asleep when they came in, so it was extremely important they stayed as quiet as possible. Dean lifted Michael up and onto the bed by his wrists and he sat Cas down and unhooked the tot's fingers from his neck. Sam plopped Gabriel down and fluffed his pillow, knowing the trickster wouldn't lay down until he did. Adam had the easiest time; both angels crawled into bed with no hassle. Balthazar curled up with Cas and the archangels all migrated into a little protective arc around their brothers. Gabriel faced Samandriel, his tiny fist resting on the mesh wall. Michael drooped a wing over Castiel and Balthazar while Luci faced them and stretched out his short limbs to prevent them from rolling off.

Adam snickered, "It's like a little nest…" he whispered. The Winchesters smiled, not moving until the last pair of droopy eyes shut.

"C'mon," Dean said, "we gotta let 'em sleep." He patted his brothers' shoulder and led the way out. Sam pulled the door up, peaking in one last time at the sleeping angels who twitched in their sleep closer to each other.

"They haven't been this quiet since you left yesterday," he chuckled. "You're not allowed to leave again without taking them."

"Hell fucking no." Dean said, making an 'x' with his arms.

* * *

><p>Later that evening they all sat around for TV. Adam balanced the baby on his knee, bouncing him and holding his pudgy hands. Dean and Sam had two on each knee and little Balthy between them, poking Cas' calf with his toes.<p>

"OK, what're we watchin'?" Dean asked, flipping through the channels.

"My Little Pony!" Balthazar shouted from his spot.

"No," everyone else responded, save for Samandriel. The French angel suck down in his seat, pouting.

Cas punched random buttons on the remote, sending the channel to ABC where the movie _All Dogs go to Heaven_ was on. They decided it was as good as anything and left it on.

Over the course of an hour Michael and Cas managed to burrow in Dean ribs far enough for the hunter to take the hint it was blanket time, Luci took over Sam's whole lap, forcing Gabriel to smoosh himself between the couch and Sam's side. Balthazar eventually lost interest in the movie and slid down to play with Samandriel. Adam sat down on a blanket spread on the floor and sat the baby down.

Balthazar got in his brother's face and stuck his tongue out, licking Samandriel's nose. He laughed through his pacifier and watched in complete amusement as the older rolled around and fake barked in time with the movie. Adam smiled at him, finding it hilarious as the young angel's wings fluttered with each movement.

The movie ended and all six angels were fast asleep. The Winchesters and Milligan carried them to their shared room and went to bed themselves.

* * *

><p>The next morning they all sat in the kitchen for breakfast. The angels fought over pancakes and juice while Adam helped feed little Samandriel. He held out spoonfuls of oatmeal for the baby and assisted in getting milk in his system.<p>

"No, dammit, Michael! You can't drink that!" Dean snatched a syrup bottle from the archangel. Michael smacked at him, reaching for the bottle. "Sit down," he fussed.

Sam had to keep limiting the amount of syrup Gabe poured out, knowing that a hyper Gabriel was not a good idea. He tipped the bottle up and helped Gabe cut up what he had on his plate, "You don't have to drown the pancakes, Gabriel."

"Yes I doooo!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

Confused, all three brothers went to the door, followed by little angels lined up like ducklings. Dean snatched up Cas and Gabriel had attached himself to Sam's back. Dean opened the door and was met with-

"Chuck?!"

"…Uh, hey…"

"DADDY!"

**Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter! The next chapter, however, is the conclusion of this wonderful masterpiece. (Haha, arrogant much, Andi?) After this, there will be a sequel, and it will be about the demons becoming children, starting with Meg and Crowley!**

**Review and tell me what you guys think! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed so far!**


	6. Back to Normal-ish

_Confused, all three brothers went to the door, followed by little angels lined up like ducklings. Dean snatched up Cas and Gabriel had attached himself to Sam's back. Dean opened the door and was met with-_

_"Chuck?!"_

_"…Uh, hey…"_

_"DADDY!"_

Angels ran over to Chuck; the arch angels using him as a play ground as they clawed their way up him. Balthazar swung from his hand, throwing the man's balance off.

"Ow, ow, okay, Lucifer that's my ear. Micha ow- ribs! Gabe that's – that's very funny get your fingers out of my nose." Chuck leaned from side-to-side and made an attempt to remove the boys from him. Raphael ran in, grabbing the hem of Chuck's jacket as he set the others to their feet. "Go play with Raph…" he stamped quickly at them, sending the four squealing away. He picked up Balthazar, whose head immediately went to rest his father's collar.

Castiel outstretched a hand toward Chuck warily; he beamed when the man took his chubby hand with his thumb and forefinger and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"OK," Dean laughed, "What the hell is going on?" he asked, suddenly turning stern.

Sam watched Chuck hand his head, turn to the angel in his arms, and switch his feet. "You're…God…aren't you?" Sam asked, receiving a nod.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Dean shouted, "Don't you think that would've been helpful information!"

"I know…let me – let me explain."

* * *

><p>They all four sat in the library, Winchesters and Milligan surrounding the other. Cas and Balthy had asked if any others could come play with them so they were currently playing house with Anna and Hannah; Cas and Hannah were the babies, Anna was the mommy, and Balthazar was the puppy.<p>

Dean spun his chair backwards, leaning forward, "So, why have you been gone for so long? Why the hell would you just up and leave?" he questioned, irritation building in his voice.

Chuck fiddled with his sleeve, "Well, when Lucifer had to be put in the cage and Gadreel let the serpent into-"

"OK, skip the Sunday School and tell us." Dean fussed, receiving a pinch from either brother.

He sighed, "So many angels were being born and they were expecting these perfect creatures…I couldn't take the questions Gabe and Michael and Raphael would come to me with… so I left." From his spot on Adam's lap Samandriel began to cry.

"Sorry…" Adam stood and ran to the kitchen to find a bottle.

"I kept in contact for a while. Everything was going fine. The Messiah was born, pagan religions were decreasing everything was going well..." Pain built in on Chuck's face, remembering how things were, no one knowing where he stayed and Gabriel even leaving Heaven after himself.

"So why did you decide now to start being with them again?" Sam asked, noticing his distress.

Chuck smiled and glanced at the four playing together, "Castiel."

"What about him?" Dean asked, tossing a pacifier Adam's way.

"He finally started leading them. It was what he was always meant to do. He was to show them how to be independent and how to love humanity." A smile graced his face in the tot's direction.

Cas sat beside Anna sucking down juice from his sippy cup while Balthazar tried to lap up his own like a dog. The smaller smacked his brother with one ebony wing, leaving the other across Hannah's knees.

"I just wish he could focus more on that than returning everyone." Chuck sighed.

"So why are they all kids?" Sam asked.

"I'm resetting Heaven. It brings everyone back and makes them all children. It's sort of a nothing-is-going-right-so-let's-try-this-again security."

"Wait, so they all have to grow up again?" Sam questioned, watching his brother's expression turn frightened.

"No," Chuck said, allowing the oldest brother to breathe. "The effects should wear off in two weeks."

"So we're stuck with them like this for two weeks?" Adam chimed in, looking down at the baby slobbering on his sleeve.

"Yes."

The archangels all ran in, tears slipping down their faces. They each chose a lap; Michael with dean, Gabriel with Sam, Luci with Adam and Raphael with Chuck.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?" Dean questioned as Michael attempted to burrow into his ribs.

"Spiders!" he mumbled.

They all exchanged looks of _Are you kidding me?_ and detached the children from themselves. Sam continued holding Gabriel, who had not calmed his crying in the least bit. Luci and Raphael each grabbed one of Chuck's hands and dragged him toward the Spider Room. Dean, Sam, and Adam plus Samandriel followed, entering the room to see several wolf spiders attempting to climb the wall. Michael pointed at them, as if they weren't obviously what was causing his and his brothers' distress.

Dean yanked off his show and smashed all five of the spiders, resulting a chorus of 'hooray!'s from the kids. Cas and Balthazar ran in to see what they were missing, the girls following suit.

"Eww, spi'er…" Cas mumbled. He looked up at Dean, who gave him a smile, and stretched his arms out. "Up, up!"

The hunter heaved him up, settling the angel on his hip.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week the boys and angels all developed a routine. Around six in the morning Samandriel would begin crying, which would wake the other angels who would either start crying themselves or would get up to go find their favorite brother. Baths would be given once everyone was awake and then by seven thirty breakfast could be served.<p>

Adam had taken to caring for Samandriel, finding the baby the easiest to care for. Occasionally Castiel or Balthazar would come over to play with the baby, but the two were usually occupied with following Dean around like little ducklings.

Sam had discovered the angels had a love for arts 'n' crafts, so he tried to find as many activities online for them to do as he could. It kept the three of them entertained, which was all he cared about. That and the fact that Gabriel like to draw platypuses. He had no idea why. Must have just been a Gabe thing.

Dean found himself one afternoon, the second week having started, alone babysitting a sick Cas. The two-year-old had developed a cold so to keep the sickness levels down, Adam and Sam opted to take the rest of the angels out for supper. Dean didn't mind staying with Cas, after all he was the quietest and least head-ache inducing. The only problem was how clingy the black-haired child was being. Dean had a lapful of baby angel while trying to watch TV, small coughs wetting his jeans every few minutes. Cas' small fingers were weakly wrapped around a fold in Dean's pants, a small comfort the hunter guessed. He ran his fingers through the sickly child's hair and rubbed small circles on his expose belly, finding that he was able to make Castiel smile if he tickled the inside of his bellybutton.

Two hours later the rest of them came home, coughs and sniffles echoing down to Dean and the sleeping Cas. Dean looked up to see his brothers, who looked exhausted.

"They get sick, too?"

"Severely." Sam answer, shrugging his jacket off and lifting Gabriel and Luci, who were whining at his feet.

Loud sobs sounded from Samandriel, a hoarse cough shaking his carrier in Adam's hands. "Shh, stop crying." Adam pleaded, lifting him out. He bounced the baby on his hip in an attempt to stop his tears. Balthazar was already sleeping, having just curled up in his carseat. Adam sat down the seat and unbuckled him, making sure not to wake him up.

"I'll get him, you take care of Alfie." Dean said, having made his way over to pick up Balthazar.

The three eventually managed to get all six angels to calm down and fall asleep, though they were all trapped where they sat unless they wanted to start the process again. So they fell asleep with them.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up the next morning with weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and was met with a sleeping full-grown Gabriel. "HOLY SHIT!" he shouted, falling back in his chair and landing on the ground. Gabriel woke up as did all the others.<p>

"CAS!" Dean shoved his angel off his lap.

Adam looked beside him at who was laying on his arm, a blush taking over his face. Luckily when they grew back they were given clothes in their sizes. Samandriel looked at how close they were and scooted a bit away, "I'm sorry…"

"N-no worries, man…" Adam sat up.

Luci shoved Michael away from himself. "Why did _we_ have to fall asleep together? Why not me and Sammy?" he whined, rolling toward Sam.

"I think it's time for you to go home, Lucifer."

"Aw, but why? We were having a good time."

"You were four."

"Dean why is your face so red? Is it because we slept together?"

"Cas, you don't just SAY it like that!"

**And that's the conclusion! Yes I ship Adamandriel. Yes it was necessary for that to be a thing in this.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
